


Bitter Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, I'm??, M/M, My Friend Asked Me To Write This, Pain, Painful Sex, Praise Kink (A small bit), Takis, They Both Still Go To Highschool So It's Technically Underage, ╮(╯▽╰)╭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew's eyes observed the Takis bag on the  countertop as he sat at the table. Ever since the thought had crossed his mind, he couldn't seem to get it out.------





	Bitter Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm???
> 
> My friend asked me to write this, I was like, "Fuck it" and actually wrote it.
> 
> This is probably horribly inaccurate to what would actually happen if you put Takis in your more sensitive bits.
> 
> Having said that, i dONT FUCKING CONDONE PUTTING TAKIS ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR BITS.  
> So don't yell at me if you do it anyway and end up getting hurt, because I told you not to. ╮(╯▽╰)╭ 
> 
> You're going to punch me in the throat after you read this I swear -  
> (Not Beta Read, So All Mistakes Are My Own)

Of course, there was a pressing thought in the back of his mind that made him think twice about what he thought about doing. Andrew was always a bit odd. A bit of an outcast. He was usually too much for someone to handle. Too loud. His interests edged away from something someone would usually find entertaining. So, people who he once considered close friends began straying away from him because of his odd antics. That being said, he never thought he would be doing what he is doing right now.

Yes, he was a bit strange, but when the thought of inserting Takis inside himself crossed his mind he shut the thought down immediately. Even that was too much for him to handle. It's not something that he would do to himself. Granted, he was curious, but not an idiot.

 

Andrew's eyes observed the Takis bag on the granite countertop as he sat at the table. Ever since the thought had crossed his mind, he couldn't seem to get it out. It was always lurking in the back of his mind. Yet, he would despise himself if he ever went through with such an act. Frustrated, he grabbed the hand-sized bag of Takis from the counter and shoved it into the trashcan next to him. It did not matter to him that he was wasting food, if it would suppress the urge then he didn't mind. It was a disgusting, repulsive, urge and he knew it.

He knew that what he felt was wrong, yet he still felt this way. It was almost like his brain understood that what he wanted to do was wrong, but didn't care, but cared too much at the same time.

He let out a frustrated groan, letting his head drop to the countertop. Strawberry-blonde tufts of hair drooped down to touch the counter. He closed his eyes tightly before letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It felt so wrong. Maybe that's what made the thought stick around. He knew it was wrong and that's what made him love it.

He had been told all his life that he was weird. He acknowledged this, he understood this, he accepted this. Yet this felt like he was crossing a boundary that wasn't meant to be crossed in the first place.

He brought his hand up to pick up his phone from the counter, turning his head to the side. The screen lit up the young boy's pale face, the screen showed a missed message from twenty minutes ago.

"Lucian:

was working late today, be home in 30 minutes"

He gave a polite acknowledgment that he received the text, it was a rare week when Andrew's parents were in Ohio for a vacation, since Andrew had school he couldn't come with them. Which meant that he was left alone for the next week, and if you thought he wasn't going to take advantage of this alone time, boy are you incorrect. He invited Lucian to come over whenever he pleased, which was usually after work. He pressed the home button, the screen displayed an image of when Lucian, Ellie, and he had visited the Grand Canyon. Andrew barely squeezed himself in the picture as he prefers his friends to take up most of the picture instead. It was certainly a day to remember. This peaceful memory distracted him from the distress for a second, but only a second. If his mind wasn't going let up on this he might as well satisfy some of his curiosity in the most civil way possible. Andrew chuckled to himself at the thought. Civil. Yes, because there is something so civil and humane about pleasuring yourself with Takis.

Pressing Safari and waiting for the browser to load. The only thing that kept his mind active was the gentle ticking of the clock.

When the page finally loaded he took in a heavy breath, typing in the first thing that came to mind;

"Can Takis hurt during sex"

Letting out a small laugh at the sentence. How ridiculous. What an absolutely absurd sentence. Before he could find out if that had any useful articles he deleted what he at typed. He tried once more;

"Can Takis be harmful during sex"

Taking a sharp breath before trying his luck and pressing enter.

As expected, there are no articles about Takis being included in a sexual activity. The results mainly consisted of eating Takis while pregnant and if that can be harmful, with a few minor things about eating Takis while menstruating and if that makes cramps worse.

Not finding anything of interest he left the page and turned off his phone, placing it on the counter.

This was not helpful to him. There was a slim chance that there would be anything useful, but he had hoped that there would be something out there about including Takis in sexual activities. Now that he discovered that there wasn't anything useful out there, he felt like even more of a freak. A sick fuck. How does Lucian put up with him?

Lucian.

Could he open to Lucian about this? Would Lucian hate him for this newfound interest? On the contrary, if Lucian shows interest then that just proves that Lucian is as fucked up as Andrew is.

His phone pinged again. Andrew immediately knew what that meant. Lucian always messages Andrew once if decided to come over.

Andrew felt like a disordered mess. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Lucian. Should he even tell Lucian? Why should he tell Lucian? It's none of his business in the first place. It could open doors to things he never realized could arouse him, but at the same time, it could make Lucian think that his boyfriend was a demented freak.

Sensing that he was out of place wasn't new for Andrew, but it was always an uncomfortable feeling. Despite having gone through that all his life, he never really got used to it.

Hearing the front door creak open from the other room caused Andrew to raise his head and look up toward the noise.

"Andrew? You home?"  
He heard Lucian's voice try to confirm if it was okay to come in.

Andrew glanced toward the trash bin. He wasn't going to say anything. That much was sure. Pushing himself up from the counter. Walking out into the living room where he was met with an exhausted Lucian slipping off his shoes and socks. Andrew wasn't sure how it felt to do both work and school every day, but he could only assume it was quite tiresome.

Andrew plopped himself down on the couch, Lucian following soon after.

They exchanged small talk for a bit, Andrew asking how his day was, mundane things of the sort. While Andrew's mouth was saying one thing, his mind was somewhere else completely. He told himself he wouldn't say anything about his thoughts. It's not as if he wanted to tell Lucian, rather, he wanted to tell someone. Seeking validation, he thought about messaging his mother about this.

His mother was always a bit of an oddball as well, which is how the two got along so well. He's sure that if he messaged his mother about this she would laugh about it, but respond with a simple, 'Well, ask him about it then' which was exactly like his mother to respond to an absurd question with such calmness.

"Andrew? Are you paying attention?"

Lucian's nasally voice interrupted his thoughts. Andrew looked over at Lucian, who was holding out a bottle of tea toward Andrew. Letting out a quiet, 'oh' before taking the bottle. Lucian was looking at him with furrowed brows as Andrew peeled off the wrapper around the lid.

Andrew glanced over at Lucian, noticing how he was staring at him with confusion in his eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, Andrew knew why Lucian was a tad concerned. Andrew was acting odd today, more odd than usual at least.

After getting the wrapper off and out of the way he handed the bottle back to Lucian, while Lucian simply stared at him and let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"That's for you."

Lucian said as Andrew pulled his arm back. A moment of silence, then,

"You okay? You've been acting odd. I know you don't like me calling you odd, but you just seem... Off?"

Andrew told himself he wasn't going to say anything, but now that the topic was brought up like this he had the urge to speak up. Lucian wouldn't mind, right? If he did mind, then he could always play it off as a joke, as that wandered into their sense of humor. This could go two ways, it could go well for him and Lucian could be into it as well. Then again, what are the actual chances that Lucian would be into something as vile as that?

"I've been thinking,"

Andrew started, which was worrisome for anyone to hear Andrew start a sentence like. Lucian took a sip of the bottle of tea he got himself, eyes locked on Andrews. It was comforting to know that Lucian was giving him his full attention.

It's like a band-aid, just rip it off...

"That maybe the burn of Takis would feel good during sex."

Lucian nearly snorted his tea. Putting the cup down and covering his mouth with his hand. Andrew grimaced slightly, not exactly the reaction that he wanted, but the reaction he expected.

Afraid he grossed Lucian out completely, he scooted away slightly- until he noticed that Lucian was letting out quiet laughs- causing Andrew's unhappy expression to change to a small smile. His lips tugging upward slightly.

"I'm serious, you dick!"

Andrew gave a light smack to Lucian's arm. Lucian opened his eyes and brushed his raven colored hair out of the way of his eyes,

"Andrew, I love you, but what the fuck"

The strawberry-blond groaned unhappily, letting himself fall back so he's laying on the couch. Putting his arm over his eyes, avoiding the stare that Lucian was surely giving him. Lucian and he had definitely done some interesting things during sex, but nothing that involved food. Definitely not Takis of all things. He understood why Lucian was confused as to why Andrew would want this, it was an odd request and Andrew understood this. Yet, he couldn't get this burning curiosity out of his mind.

The burning sensation that would come with the slow tantalizing roll of the Takis up and down his shaft, the painful yet pleasurable burning that would run along his cock.

Andrew involuntarily shivered at the thought, nearly letting a soft whimper escape his mouth but quickly swallowing the noise before it could get out.

He was sure he wanted to try this, that much was clear. With or without Lucian. Without Lucian would have to make it more of a private session with himself, but he could understand why Lucian would be opposed to this request and would gladly take up a private session.

Andrew got up from the couch, grabbing his tea bottle that fell onto the couch.

"I'll be going then, be back in a few."

The bag of Takis that he threw in the trash was closed, right? He sure hoped it was, that and he hoped that the Takis bag hadn't slipped too far down into the trash so he didn't have to go trash searching to find it.

Andrew flinched when he felt a hand grab hold of his wrist, looking back to see Lucian looking up at him,

"Where are you going?"

Bewildered, Andrew wasn't sure if Lucian was just being sarcastic or if he really expected an answer. If he was being sarcastic, it sure seemed like he wasn't.

"You didn't think I was put off by this, did you?"

"Well, I mean..." Andrew sputtered, Lucian let go of his arm as Andrew looked down. As if he wasn't confused before, he surely was now. Lucian... Didn't mind? Not only did he not mind, it seemed like he was willing to participate in Andrew's odd fantasy. "I mean, why wouldn't you be? I want to include Takis during sex, Luke, I don't think you understand what I'm implying when I say that."

Lucian lets out a quiet chuckle, likely at the absurdity of the sentence, while Andrew just frowned, This wasn't making him feel any better about this. Lucian stood, placing a small peck on Andrew's lips. "Dude, I know what you're saying, and I'm okay with that."

He stared at Lucian blankly, as if waiting for Lucian to take back everything he just said and begin laughing at him. To check if Lucian was a mouse trap. The mocking laughter never came though.

"You are?" It came out as a question.  
That's good, right? Lucian is okay with his odd request, shouldn't that be a good thing? Yet for some reason, Andrew was nervous about this whole ordeal. Maybe it was because Lucian was okay with this. He felt like Lucian shouldn't be okay with this, yet he was. Which seemed odd to Andrew. Mentally coaching himself back to calmness as he took in the situation.  
"You are." Less of a question, and more of reassurance for himself.

Chill.

Andrew was chill.

Chill was practically his middle-fucking-name.

Before Lucian could reply with anything else, and before Andrew could doubt what he was doing again, he pressed his mouth on Lucian's. Placing his hands on Lucian's shirt, grabbing hold of the material gently. Eyes closed unconsciously as a tongue pressed its way inside his mouth, teeth scraping against his own with the action. Andrew moaned at the sensation, the pure passion in the kiss. He was too caught up in the kiss to notice how much it felt as if Lucian wants this, his hands held Andrew's in place by his waist. Lucian let out soft, barely audible whimpers into the kiss.

Lucian was the first to pull away, while the other reluctantly followed. Andrew's mouth parted slightly as he was panting lightly, looking up at Lucian for a moment, then over toward the kitchen. Andrew had always been the one to make their sex less vanilla in the three years that the two had been together, and Lucian had always gone along with it, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was crossing a line.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Luke? You don't have to if you don't, like, want to,"

Lucian almost looked frustrated by this response, looking down at Andrew before giving him a small peck on his lips,  
"Yes! I want this! For fuck's sake, Andrew"

A small grin appeared on Lucian's face, pulling Andrew closer slightly. He flinched slightly as he felt the sudden unexpected bulge press against his crotch.

"Do you feel how much I want you?"

He ran his hands up Andrew's frame slowly. Everything Lucian said felt like it should belong in a porno, but Andrew couldn't care less. It felt right, everything that he was saying made a jolt of arousal shoot to his cock.

"It's pretty hard to miss"

Lucian let out a small laugh, pulling him back in for another kiss. Lucian wrapped his arm around Andrew, leaning backward putting his other hand behind himself until he felt his hand hit the couch. Lucian sat on the couch bringing Andrew with him, their kiss stuttering a bit as they got comfortable in their new position.

Each leg was on either side of Lucian, Andrew brought his hand down, unzipping his fly to rub Lucian through his boxers, running a finger along his head. While Lucian let out more prominent whimpers into the kiss, Andrew could feel the pre-come leaking out of his cock through the boxers.  
Running his fingers along the outline of his cock, no longer only half-hard. He slipped his hand under Lucian's shirt, dragging his hand up slowly to play with his nipples, giving a gentle pinch. Lucian breaks the kiss, he moans and throws his head back. Most people think that Lucian's nasally voice would be a turn off for most people, yet it only served to spur Andrew on. Both of the boys' breathing is stuttered and rough at this point,

"Andrew, please..."

Andrew simply let a small 'hmm?', almost as if he was testing Lucian. It's not as if he didn't want this, he did just as much as Lucian did, but he wanted to test how far he could take this. He wanted this to last.

"Please! I- I need you to- Fuck.."

He had an idea of what Lucian wanted, he wanted to hear him say it though. Wanted to hear those desperate words fall from his mouth. It wasn't often that Andrew had power over these types of situations, so when he did he savored and cherished it.

Glancing up at Lucian, the look in his eyes showed that he was expecting more than what Lucian was giving him.  
Lucian gave a silent whine, as he began moving downward.

"Need? You need me to do what?"  
Andrew's cock throbbed in his confines, straining against the material uncomfortably. Removing his hand from Lucian's chest- Receiving an unhappy groan in return- to unzip his own pants and sliding them down his legs and stepping out of them to relieve some of the pressure from his hard cock.  
"Do you need to hold me down on the couch and slam your big, fat, cock into me? Hmm? Or would you rather I wrapped my wet mouth around your dick instead? Would you like that?"

Lucian let out a broken moan. "Suck me"  
His eyes full of desperation as he spoke, hips thrusting upward. "Please, I n-need it, fuck, because I'd rather not come in my pants now"

There was no possible way Andrew could hold off any longer. Between Lucian, who was falling apart right before him. The way he had gotten the other to beg for him, which he was always a sucker to see Lucian writhing under him, gasping at his touch. That and he had a hard-on himself, and although it was certainly rewarding, to wait for some teasing it was painful in a sense as well.

He leaning up to connect their lips again, interrupting a whimper. As he was doing so he helped Lucian work himself out of his pants. Lucian made an attempt to spread his legs further out as his pants shuffled down his legs. A hand was pressed down onto Andrew's outline in his boxers, causing him to shutter at the sudden contact to his neglected cock. Releasing a moan into his mouth, which Lucian gladly swallowed down the moan. Andrew's hips unintentionally thrusted forward to make an attempt to gain more of the contact.

Running a hand down until he reached Lucian's boxers, slipping his finger under the hem. The kiss broke off with a gasp. "Please, sir"

A shiver ran through Andrew at those words, straight to his groin. He let out a gasp, moving down toward Lucian's legs. Placing small kisses along his thigh.

Lucian put his hands down on his own boxers, worming his way out of them as if he couldn't wait any longer. Which by the looks of it, he couldn't. His glossy wet lips from their sloppy kissing, but neither of them minded. His flushed cheeks, pink dust spread across his cheeks. Lucian's eyes were lidded as if he was watching what Andrew was going to do next, but just barely.

After moving out of the way for Lucian to discard of his boxers, he leaned closer to his cock. Simply looking at it for a moment, letting warm breaths run along his cock. Lucian's hand was already in his hair before he had even given it a lick.

The small breaths would make Lucian's legs tense up each time, he would know because his hands were resting on his legs.

Leaning in to lick the head with the flat of his tongue. Lucian's head fell back with a moan. Running a finger along the underside of his cock, causing it to bob back slightly. He gave another lick to the head, which earned him another moan, but also a light tug on his hair. Looking up at Lucian, slightly confused as to why he tugged his hair. He wasn't opposed to having his hair pulled, not at all, but this one seemed forceful almost as if he wanted Andrew to stop.

"No-no more teasing. Please, Andrew. I can't hold it anymore, I'm about to blow my lo-"

Lucian's plea turned into a jittery moan as Andrew cut him off by taking him in wholly. The sudden jerk to his hair caused Andrew to flinch, but not pull away. Andrew had done this enough times to remember to put his upper lip over his teeth and his tongue over his bottom teeth so nothing scraped against anything sensitive.

The first time they did this Andrew wasn't aware of this information. So when Andrew had found himself in the situation where Lucian was asking him to suck his cock, he was more than willing but was more than nervous as well. He was young at the time, but not naive, he had witnessed blowjobs in porn before. He just wasn't sure how to perform one. He tried his best to open his mouth wide enough for the entire thing to fit inside of his mouth, which was successful enough at first. Until he started bobbing his head, which is when the accident had happened. Lucian hissed and was forced to remove his cock from Andrew's mouth, reluctantly. To which Andrew had a sore jaw and understood what he did wrong when Lucian explained what he needed to do instead of making an attempt to keep his mouth open so wide.

Actually, most of his basic sexual knowledge had come from Lucian, as Lucian has been with multiple people before he met Andrew. Which the fact that Lucian was willing to provide him with such knowledge is one reason as to why he enjoys being with him. He was quite understanding, even when Andrew had done something rather odd without meaning to, or, God forbid his first attempt at dirty talk. He still remembers being called an amature, which wasn't that far off from the truth honestly. Then Lucian took the reins and showed Andrew how to properly proceed with dirty talk.

Andrew thought about this as Lucian pushed his head down, causing him to have Lucian's cock hit the back of his throat. All of his attention went to trying to hold his gag reflex back, nothing would be more of a mood killer than if he choked right now. Tears pricking up at the corner of his eyes. Still trying his best to keep his composure. The hand released its grip on his head, to which he immediately jerked his head back off of his cock. Letting out a few sputtering coughs. Andrew looked up at the other, who was panting lightly as well. Looking back down at his slicked cock. It was just a guess, but he was sure that Lucian was about to come at any moment now. Reaching up to take Lucian's hand off of his head, still wondering if they should go along with this,

"Takis?"

He questioned almost as if he didn't know if Lucian still wanted to go through with this. He wouldn't be surprised if Lucian didn't want to go through with this anymore. yet he was only met with a silent nod. Andrew pushed himself off of his knees, the still prominent bulge in his boxers was growing impatient as he abandoned Lucian for a moment to go back to the kitchen. Looking down into the trash where he had last pushed the bag. It was at the top of the pile, and since the bag has yet to be opened nothing spilled anywhere and it was safe to be used.

Grabbing the corner of the bag. He honestly didn't know how Lucian put up with him.

Walking back to the living room, where he found Lucian exactly where he last saw him. Waving the bag of Takis in front of himself, showing that he retrieved the bag. Lucian grinned slightly, holding his arm out as if asking for the bag. Andrew handed it to him after opening the bag. The strong spicy scent fumed in the bag.

Andrew put each leg on each side of Lucian again. Lucian placed the bag of Takis down beside him. Oddly enough, he was excited about this. He never once thought that in his lifetime he would be excited to have a Takis rubbed over him. He shivered at the thought. He shouldn't be aroused by that, but he was and he couldn't help himself.

He pressed a quick kiss to Lucian's mouth as he wormed his way out of his boxers. His cock bobbed in frustration, it had been neglected for most of this. However, if Lucian was going to do this for him he wanted to make sure Lucian got something out of this too. Lucian dipped his hand into the newly opened bag of Takis. The dust of the Takis fell down onto his fingers as he pulled his hand out. Giving a quick glance up at Lucian, who looked nothing but caring.

Just as Andrew was about to open his mouth to say something he felt a hand press against his bare cock. His mind fogged up like steamy lenses for a moment before his mind came back; Burns.

"Hurts!"

He couldn't help but let slip out, snapping his eyes shut. He knew it was going to hurt in the first place, obviously, it wasn't meant for these types of uses. So when he felt that first spice covered finger hit the tip of his head, he couldn't help but take a sharp inhale through his teeth. It really did hurt like a bitch. It felt like a needle was poking at his cock harshly. Yet he felt a sharp wave of arousal shoot to his groin all the same.  
Opening his eyes slightly to see Lucian beginning to pull back his hand, concerned that he might have genuinely hurt Andrew. He grabbed his wrist and stopped his movement,

"Please don't"

He breathed out gently, desperate for the hand causing the burning sensation to come back. His mouth was open slightly, breathing heavily. The burn that enveloped his cock was nearly overwhelming as tears pricked at his eyes. Lucian brought a hand up to Andrew's face, gently placing it on his cheek.

The burning sensation spread to his inner thighs but fizzled out any father than to his knee. He let out a soft gasp as the hand came back to press against him, rubbing him up and down.

He knew he shouldn't feel any pleasure in this, but the stimulation of the contact to his cock, mixed with the stinging sensation brought him to let out a quiet moan. His hands shaking slightly as he held onto Lucian, trying to get used to the foreign stinging. Letting a tear run down his cheek and roll across Lucian's hand.

"Green?"

He heard Lucian ask, which was his method of asking if Andrew was okay with what was happening. Since they don't have a unique word to work in place of their safeword; they use 'red' instead. It works in the sense that 'green' means that the other person can continue with their actions. 'Yellow' means don't stop but tone it down a bit as this is a bit overwhelming. 'Red' means stop. Lucian had to use 'red' only once before, to which Andrew stopped immediately. No questions asked.  
It was a method that worked for them, and it was beyond comforting to both of them that they had a system down if the other was uncomfortable.

Although it felt like someone was jabbing at his dick with a lit match, he couldn't help but feel as if this would feel good if he just moved his hand a bit more. He gave an experimental thrust into Lucian's hand. A breathy moan came out as he tossed his head back. He was sure that his face was flushed with embarrassment by now. Embarrassment in knowing that he just verbally expressed that he enjoyed this when he knew he shouldn't.  
"Fuck, green"

He pressed a kiss to Lucian's mouth again. The kiss was more sloppy than Andrew had intended, but he couldn't really bring himself to care as their tongues slid together. He thrust desperately against Lucian's hand, even though Lucian was already rubbing his hand down his cock. Andrew let out breathless moans and whimpers, breaking the kiss and burying his face in Lucian's neck. He let out an extended, "Fuuuuck" into his neck. He almost felt his groin area going numb, nothing but small shocks of pain and overwhelming amounts of pleasure shot through him. Instead of the previous burning feeling, he felt a distant tingly sensation run along his thighs and up his cock. An object was suddenly placed on his lips, a light sizzle spread across his lips as he realized that Lucian was holding a Takis to his mouth. He gladly bit down into the spicy treat, the angry burning spread all around his mouth. He could feel Lucian's cock sliding against his ass, receiving some sort of friction from this as Andrew was still thrusting his hips. Feeling the wetness of Lucian's cock served to push Andrew's arousal further.

"Luke, a-ah, Lucian,"

He was letting out a string of soft quiet, 'fuck' and 'shit', as well as many other profanities. His name becoming the devil's chant on Andrew's lips. His orgasm was already building quickly. Lucian let out quiet moans as well, bringing his other hand down to Andrew's hole. His fingers wet from Andrew's tears. He was circling the rim, teasingly, slowly. There was nothing more to tease, Andrew had already nearly come completely undone in front of Lucian, yet he still felt the need to circle the rim gently. Fethering over his skin, before plunging his finger inside. Feeling Andrew tense slightly before letting out a sudden throaty moan. His hips rose as he was trying to meet both Lucian's hand that wrapped around his cock, and the finger that was pressed inside him.

"You're such a good boy,"

Lucian sloppily worked his lips to Andrew's ear, giving small kisses along the way as he whispered praise into Andrew's ear and added a second finger. A finger ran over the slit of his cock, sending an entirely new burn to his cock, tears rolled down Andrew's face as he was met with a sudden wave of the stinging sensation again. He could feel his cock dripping with pre-come, smeared in with Takis powder. His mouth still tingling with the burn of the Takis.  
He was sure other people in his apartment complex could hear them, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care at this point.  
He grabbed onto Lucian's shirt, holding tightly as he felt himself being stretched out.

His hips stuttered as he felt his orgasm catch up to him. He threw his head back in a wave of indescribable bliss. A choked breathy moan could be heard as Lucian continued to move his hand on his cock, helping Andrew ride through his orgasm.

However, Lucian soon slowed his movement to a halt as Andrew finished coating his hand with his come. He rested his head on Lucian's shoulder, catching his breath from his orgasm.

He was sure that the Takis bag had fallen over and spilled Takis everywhere by this point. Staining the tan couch that they were sitting on. It wouldn't be difficult to create an excuse for his parents that he was just eating Takis and dropped a few.

He lifted his head to look at Lucian, who had already pulled his fingers out of Andrew and pulled back his hand from his softening dick. Now that he had orgasmed was met with less of a tingle in his groin and more of a burn, which served to be more unpleasant now. He pulled Lucian in for a kiss, the come-smeared hand trapped between the two, getting his mess on both of their shirts. His eyes felt slightly puffy from the crying that Andrew had done.  
Andrew leaned back slightly, noticing Lucian's still prominent hard on that he had completely ignored that entire time.  
"Shit, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, just take care of it"

Andrew gulped at the sudden brashness of Lucian's sentence but nodded anyway. He couldn't just leave his boyfriend to be a horny mess. Sliding off of Lucian, his legs still felt like wet noodles from the burn, but he didn't have to mind that for too long as he got down on his knees.  
He would have Lucian press him down onto the coffee table and fuck him until he wouldn't want anything else but his cock buried inside him, but there isn't any lube present. There's a bottle or two in Andrew's room but it doesn't seem like his Lucian wants to wait that long.

Wrapping a hand around Lucian's cock, giving small licks to the head. He shouldn't have any Takis dust on his fingers, so it shouldn't be burning his dick. His tongue might have a bit of Takis residue from eating that Takis earlier, which might irritate his dick a bit, but he hopes that the burn isn't that strong.

After all, it was Andrew who asked for this, not Lucian.

He licked the underside of his cock with the flat of his tongue, but knowing that his boyfriend had been waiting for a while to get off he wasn't going to make him wait that long. He took Lucian into his mouth, remembering to cover up his teeth before he began moving. A hand pressed against his head, he cringed slightly as he realized that it was the come-covered hand. He would have to wash thoroughly after this.

Knowing that Lucian wasn't going to last that long he had already prepared himself for when he was going to release into his mouth. When Lucian did he gave his best effort to not let any spill out of his mouth. Lucian let out a throaty moan as he did. A bit of come seeped past the sides of his mouth, but he had tried to swallow it all. Pulling away from the sticky hand after giving a few final licks to his cock. Coughing slightly, but much less than he was before when he did this. He definitely had a gag-reflex, but he had been trying to work on his gag reflex recently. He used to barely be able to fit Lucian's head in his mouth without gagging on something.

They were both a mess. Andrew's hair was covered in slick. His lips were covered in his own saliva and his boyfriend's come as well as the remnants of Takis. His aggravated dick was covered in Takis powder and his own reddish turned come. His face was slightly puffy, but he didn't mind the fact that he was a mess. Nor the fact that Lucian's right hand was covered in Andrew's mess, and his left had Takis dust coating it. He was sweaty and his shirt had splotches of Andrew's come as well.  
Andrew pushed himself off his knees, giving a quick kiss to Lucian's mouth before pulling away and plopping down beside him.  
"That was...weird."

He said, staring over at Lucian who was reaching behind him to grab a cloth from underneath one of the plastic fruit baskets that Andrew's mom had kept there. Lucian let out a laugh, yes, definitely weird. Lucian didn't say that though as he knew Andrew didn't appreciate being called, "weird".  
Instead, Lucian simply shrugged and wiped his hands on the blue felt cloth,

"I enjoyed it"

Which was relieving for Andrew to hear. He was sure that if he didn't enjoy what was happening he would have declined in the first place, used their safeword, or simply wouldn't have gone as far with it as he did. It was comforting for Andrew to hear either way.  
He hissed slightly as the full length of the Takis were now in effect.

"I hope this wasn't dangerous or has permanent effects"

Andrew said. He realized how ignorant he sounded when he says that because of the fact that he went through with the act without doing any research on the topic beforehand, but what was he supposed to do? The internet didn't want to provide him with anything useful, so he simply hoped for the best and went with it.

"I'm sure you're fine, you should probably go shower though to try to reduce the burning," Lucian said, tossing the wadded up cloth onto the coffee table.

"A shower doesn't sound that bad," Andrew laughed, but he continued to sit there. The burning around his groin was a feeling that didn't exactly hurt as much as it originally did, but it still bothered him. Hearing a crinkle of the Takis bag as he saw Lucian picking it up from its side, just as he suspected it would be. He brought it up to his face and began examining the bag, reading the back of the bag,

"I mean, we eat these things so it cant be that bad for you"

Andrew had to stifle a laugh when he heard Lucian say that, a grin appearing on his face,

"Ah, yes, because eating Takis and rubbing them on my dick is so similar"

Lucian let out a chuckle and nudged his side with his elbow.  
Lucian set the bag down beside him. I mean, it couldn't be that bad for Andrew. He did consume those things on a daily, so, it would make sense if he could use them for other reasons, too, right? Then again it makes perfect sense as to why it wouldn't work like that.

Andrew reached his hand into the Takis bag and pulled out a Takis,

"Dude, you're not actually going to eat that, are you?"

Andrew looked over at Lucian with furrowed brows, bringing the Takis up to his mouth,

"Yes? Why?"

"We just-! What do you mean 'why'?"

Andrew realized what Lucian was trying to point out, but he couldn't care less honestly,

"Well, we didn't use these ones, so these ones aren't ruined."  
He stated as he plopped the Takis into his mouth,

"Andrew!"

Lucian practically scolded Andrew as he let out a laugh at his boyfriend's reaction. Shocking Lucian with what he would do was one of his favorite things to do. It was his favorite thing to do with anyone.

He really should clean up, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry???
> 
> I sincerely apologize to anyone that read this far.  
> I made this account TODAY and THIS is the first shit that I post??  
> ¿???¿


End file.
